


Scars of you're beautiful

by Deadly_songbird1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam faces a dementor!, Adam isn't scared, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Referenced/mentions of past suicide attempt, Ronan is the best boyfriend Adam could ask for!, Sexual Content, Some Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_songbird1/pseuds/Deadly_songbird1
Summary: To everyone, Adam Parrish is an unknowable Ravenclaw boy. But to his boyfriend Ronan Lynch, he isn't all that unknowable.One night Adam goes out on his own to the forbidden forest because something keeps whispering in his ear to go there, to the center of it. Adam follows the voices command and goes there.'everything was dark and as he walked past every tree the branches seemed to reach out for him and push him along. Adam saw something moving towards him. It flew gracefully between the trees, then he was face to face with it. It was a dark figure without eyes, it had cloth floating around its form like death's, no nose and just a mouth. where it's eyes should've been there was nothing yet Adam kept staring into them. He was face to face with a dementor.





	1. love is the name

The voices kept whispering into his deaf ear. 

Adam didn't know what was going on, no one else seemed to hear them. 

_go to the forest..._

_yesss you must go..._

_we are waiting..._

It kept telling him the same thing over and over. He needed to ignore them, he needed some fresh air. It was late at night and Adam needed to be studying but couldn't because the voices were getting really annoying. Adam was going to go nuts if he didn't do something about it and fast. He felt himself get up and walk towards the door, he immediately stopped and backtracked to his bed. Adam was going to have to restrain himself somehow. His tie would be strong enough to keep him in place. Adam took it off and tied his left hand around the support beam to his bed with it. He also made sure it was tied tight enough so that he wouldn't leave his bedside until morning. After that he pulled his books over a little and started on writing notes for tomorrow. The voices stopped every once in a while but after a few minutes they came back to him, taunting him to come into the forbidden forest. Adam started to get up again to go to the door but remembered the tie restraint as soon as he took one step away from the bed and it immediately held him back fast. He sat back down and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand while his elbow rested on his knee. Adam heard the door open to the dorm room, he jumped up but was pulled back down by the restraint and he tripped on his own two feet which almost brought his face to meet the floor had not if someone quickly caught him. 

"Adam? you okay? who tied your wrist to your bed?" Ronan questioned with a hint of worry. Adam immediately felt guilty for worrying him. 

"Don't untie it, I can't leave the room." he pleaded hurriedly as Ronan reached for the tie that was holding him captive. Ronan looked at him suspiciously as he retracted his hand from it. 

"Why? What the fuck is going on?" Ronan demanded with a snap. 

Adam sighed and sat down on his bed then decided to tell him.

"I can hear these voices whispering into my left ear. They keep taunting me and commanding me to go into the forbidden forest. I kept trying to fight them, but everytime I ignore them I find myself walking to the door without even realizing it until the door is right in front of me. So I tied myself to the bed so I wouldn't leave." he explains sadly, "I'm scared Ro, I don't want to go anywhere but it's like these voices are controlling me, forcing me to do something I don't want to do." 

Ronan stares at him with worry in his eyes. He crouches down in front of Adam and takes his right hand in his own, almost comforting. 

"Hey, it'll be okay babe. You're fucking stronger than you think. You can fight the voices, you don't need to restrain yourself with a damn tie. Look, if you want I'll stay with you in bed tonight to make sure you don't go anywhere okay?" he tells Adam with sympathy filling his voice. Adam and Ronan had been dating for four months and everyday Ronan shows Adam another reason that Adam doesn't deserve an awesome boyfriend like him. Whenever Adam brings this up to him Ronan like to disagree saying that he doesn't deserve Adam. The day they started dating was also the day Ronan almost commited suicide. Adam had just walked into the dorm and Ronan had the window open. He was standing right on the ledge of the window sill. Adam had panicked and rushed over then wrapped his arms around Ronan's torso and pulled him back away from the ledge and they fell onto their backs to the floor. 

 

 

( _flashback)_

 

" _Why the hell did you fucking do that?" Ronan snapped at Adam as he got up._

_"If I didn't you would have fucking fell and Gansey would've had my head if I didn't do anything asshole!" Adam snapped back and stood as well._

_"Why the fuck do you give a damn about what I do?" Ronan growled, "No one would've fucking missed me, I'm leaveable. My dad died, my brothers left, Gansey's going to become a famous politician, you're going to become a fucking awesome scientist and find a damn cure for cancer and I'm going to be a fucking nobody! It would just be fucking better if I weren't here anyway so I won't hold you guys back."_

_Adam glared and marched right up to him. Ronan closed his eyes and braced himself for a punch or at least for Adam to smack him. Instead, Adam's hands were cupping his face and his lips were on Ronan's. Ronan relaxed into the kiss after a few seconds. They kissed for a few more moments and Ronan put his hands on Adam's hips and tugged him closer. When Adam pulled away Ronan chased his lips with his own._

_"Don't you fucking dare say that again, got it? Because you are never going to be a nobody. You'll always be my best friend and I won't be able to make it anywhere without you." Adam tells him as he pulls Ronan into a hug and holds him tightly to his person. Ronan sighs and lays his head on Adam's shoulder while Adam holds him. Ronan, who didn't cry in front of any one, cried into Adam's shoulder and whispered apologies into Adam's right ear. Adam rubbed small circles into Ronan's back with one hand and whispered soothing things into Ronan's ear while running his other hand up and down the back of Ronan's head and neck in a calming way. He led them to his bed where he sat down and Ronan just curled up into his arms. Adam truly saw how broken he was while Ronan was sobbing into Adam's robes._

_"It's okay Ro, I'm right here. I'm not leaving even if you tell me to." Adam says and holds Ronan closer to give him more closure. Ronan just nods and curls into Adam even more, if that was even possible. Adam didn't mind, he just wanted Ronan to feel wanted and cared for._

_"A-Adam?" Ronan said._

_"hmm?" he replied._

_"C-can I... kiss you again?" Ronan asked him shyly. Adam smiled softly at him and caressed his face._

_"Of course you can, you don't need to ask for permission Ro." he tells him kindly and leans down to press his lips to Ronan's. Within every kiss Adam gave him Ronan became calmer and happier. Their kisses became more eager and hungrier. Ronan pushed his tongue into Adam's mouth which Adam allowed him to. Kissing Ronan was like a fire-y tornado racing through every town taking down every houses walls and an ocean storm with huge tidal waves crashing against rock walls and taking some of the rocks with them. Adam moaned a little as Ronan kept kissing him. He pushed his own tongue into Ronan's mouth and felt Ronan bite down a little but not enough to hurt. Adam felt happy like this, just kissing Ronan while he was curled up in his arms. As Ronan pulled away Adam saw his lips turn up into a smile. Not a dangerously sharp one filled with mischief, but a soft, kind, loving smile that made Adam's pulse beat even faster._

_In that instant, Adam knew he would love Ronan for the rest of his life._

 

_(end of flashback)_

 

"yeah, I would love that." Adam told him quietly. 

"First, let's take off the tie and we can go to sleep after we're in our pajamas. Okay?" Ronan offers quietly.

Adam hesitates but nods.

Ronan stands up and unties Adam's hand from the bed. Adam stands up and takes his robe off. he was wearing a white t-shirt underneath his sweater vest along with his black school pants. Adam carefully removed the vest and set it on the trunk at the end of his bed while Ronan carelessly took off his own robes and vest along with his shirt and tossed them onto the trunk of his own bed. They both changed into sweatpants and crawled into bed. Adam laid beside Ronan with his head on Ronan's bare chest. 

"love you" he said silently

"love you too babe" Ronan replied softly and they fell asleep after that in each others arms. 

 

 

 

 


	2. mysteries to unfold and deaths to behold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagrid saves Adam from musical dementors.

Adam woke up from a nightmare. He had been in the woods and something was surrounding him, choking him until he couldn't breath. He had startled awake before he could die in his dream. He looked over and saw his boyfriend carelessly spread out on the other side of the bed. Ronan looked like an angel as the moonlight outlined his body in the night. 

suddenly it started to happen again. 

_go to the foressst..._

_yesss you musst go..._

_go to the foressst now..._

 

Adam couldn't go, he didn't want to. But instead he found himself carefully and silently walking out the door. He wanted the voices to stop whispering to him. The only way they would stop is if he went to the forbidden forest. The halls were empty and dark but Adam found a way through them without getting caught and out the school doors. It was cold out and snowing, it didn't really faze him, though he wished he'd brought a jacket and his shoes. Adam pushed forwards towards the forest. He forced his feet to walk through the snow and frozen grass that seemed like glass. Finally he came upon the edge of the forest and hesitated before walking in. It was eerily peaceful and calming as he started to walk through it. 

As he got deeper into the forest he realised how dark and creepy it was. As he walked past every tree the branches seemed to reach out for him and push him along. Adam saw something moving towards him. It flew gracefully between the trees, then he was face to face with it. It was a dark figure without eyes, it had cloth floating around its form like death's, no nose and just a mouth. where it's eyes should've been there was nothing yet Adam kept staring into them. He was face to face with a dementor. It reached out and grabbed Adam's hand and gently tugged him along. Adam didn't feel afraid, instead he felt calm and happy. The dementor pulled him into a large clearing where it was filled with other dementors. One by one they pulled him into the center and spun him around as if he were dancing. He suddenly felt carefree and just started to dance and laugh as they hummed a tune for him, but everytime he closed is eyes he felt like life was being drained from him but it was suddenly restored as if nothing had happened to him. Before he closed his eyes again he saw one of the dementors float closer to him and it opened its mouth to draw some life energy from him. He kept dancing though because he felt so carefree and joyful that he didn't care. He danced to their humming until a blinding light made them disappear as they flew back into the forest in a huge clump. Adam felt tired and weak, so he fell to his knees and almost landed onto the ground sideways but someones arms are around his shoulders and under his legs lifting him and carrying him. He looked up and saw a black bushy beard and strong arms that held him. He saw the dark worried eyes stare straight forward as the half giant hurriedly carried Adam out of the forest and into the school. Hagrid had saved him. Adam was eternally grateful. He found out that he couldn't speak or close his eyes, in fact he couldn't move his limbs at all. It was as if he'd been temporarily paralyzed, at least Adam hoped it was temporary. 

"Proffesor McGonagall! Come quick!" Hagrid shouted down the corridor as he heard footsteps quickly rush to them. 

"What happened?" Proffesor McGonagall demanded while they rushed to the infirmary. Adam heard some doors open on their way and Proffesor McGonagall shout to them to go back to bed. 

"I found him surrounded by dementors in the forest, musical ones. He was dancin' to their melody as they took energy from him. I scared them off and he collapsed." Hagrid said hurriedly. 

"He's already got a stripe of white in his hair, we need to get him to the infirmary fast so they can see if anything else is wrong." McGonagall told Hagrid. After that everything went black and he was unconscious. 

he had the same dream again while he was unconscious.


End file.
